


we can stay lost in love and take a deep breath (breathe it in when the air runs out)

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: I Wrote This For Me, M/M, Secret Marriage, but i hope whoever reads it also enjoys it, god i'm sorry, idk what this is if i'm being completely honest, they elope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When they show up to work on a sunny Monday morning wearing rings on their left hands, no one really questions it. No one really notices, really.(title from Let's Go by Chase Your Words)
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	we can stay lost in love and take a deep breath (breathe it in when the air runs out)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: hi!!! after writing this i made a smosh blog on tumblr where i'm gonna double post my fics!! if u wanna follow me on tumblr and read the fics there, my url is @squishydamien <3

When they show up to work on a sunny Monday morning wearing rings on their left hands, no one really questions it. No one really notices, really. 

It isn't until lunch when someone points it out.

"Shayne, did you and Damien get matching rings or something?" Courtney asks, squinting at the sleek silver band around Shayne's ring finger. Shayne pauses, his sandwich caught halfway between his mouth and his plate, mouth already opened wide in preparation for a bite. 

He and Damien glance at each other, just briefly. A smile that he saves just for Shayne grows on Damien's face and Shayne puts his sandwich down, wiping his hand with a napkin, taking time to gently twist the ring around his finger.

"Um...or something." Damien replies, poking at his food. It's so bright out that no one really notices the blush that's settled over his cheeks, and they all go back to their lunches. 

* * *

_2 days ago_

It's 8pm when Shayne hears the distinct sound of someone tapping on his door. He puts down the book he's reading and walks to the door, looking through the peephole. A surprised smile sneaks its way onto his face when he sees Damien on the other side. 

"Hey, man," Shayne says, opening the door and making way for Damien to come inside. "I wasn't expecting--"

"--I had a date tonight." Damien interrupts, shoving off his shoes and immediately making his way to slump over on Shayne's couch. 

Shayne raises his eyebrows. He looks down at the button down shirt Damien has on as he shut the door. "Oh." The response is short but for some reason it's difficult to get out. "I...how'd it go?"

Damien lets out a long sigh and stares up at Shayne's ceiling, blinking slowly as his hands interlock over his stomach. "It went fine, I guess. She was nice."

Shayne walks over and sits next to him -- but not too close -- his eyes trailing over Damien's face skeptically. "But?" 

"No but. She was _nice_." Damien says again, scratching at the stubble beginning to grow around his chin. "It just felt weird." 

"Weird how?" Shayne didn't know why he was asking. Maybe because he thought that was what he ought to do as Damien's _Best Friend™_. "Weird like how you only listen to Kenny Loggins?"

Damien huffs out a laugh and shoves Shayne's shoulder gently, the sound sending Shayne's heart through a loop. "Shut up, _no_. Just...we didn't connect, or something." 

They sit in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company and listening to the song playing quietly from Shayne's speakers.

"I honestly just feel like I'm in this rut," Damien says, sitting up and facing Shayne, "where...I think I find someone who I could see myself being with, but then as soon as I try and pursue something, I realise..." He trails off, pressing his lips together tightly as he tries to think of the right words to say.

"...that you were forcing the connection?" Shayne finishes for him, his heart beating slightly faster than it had been before. Damien nods, a quiet sigh slipping from his lips. 

"Yeah." Damien pauses, pursing his lips. "I just wish it were easier, you know? Like how it is between you and me." 

Shayne could practically hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Right..." Shayne mumbles, glancing over at Damien. 

He didn't know what compelled him to say it, he just knew that that was how he'd felt in the moment. His heart beating on his sleeve and brain in his feet. 

"We should get married," Shayne says, forcing himself to laugh as he says it. "I mean, think about it. You could move in with me, bring Freyja and Zelda. We could play video games and not worry about having to deal with small talk with attractive strangers."

Damien laughs, running his hands through his hair tiredly. "Yeah...I wouldn't have to ask you how many siblings you have and where you grew up." Then Damien gets a strange look in his eye as he looks at Shayne. It makes Shayne uncomfortable, like Damien can see through his clothes. "You'd have to put up with me hogging the blanket at night, though." 

Shayne rolls his eyes. "Oh, please, you know I run hot anyway."

Damien grins, blinking slowly. HIs eyes never leave Shayne's face. "Yeah, you do." 

Shayne laughs then, loud and slightly forced, unsure what to do with the sudden tension that's grown between them. He clears his throat and looks down, wiping his hands on the thighs of his sweatpants. "Do you, uh...do you wanna stay over? I mean, if we're gonna be married, we might as well get back into the swing of living together." Shayne doesn't even know whether he's joking anymore but he can feel his nerves vibrating under his skin. 

"Hey, Shayne?" 

Shayne looks up and into Damien's eyes, which are darker than they were just a few minutes ago. "What's up?"

"Let's do it." 

Shayne's eyebrows shoot up and almost hit his hairline. "Do- I...do what?" 

Damien shrugs, the slight smile never leaving his face. "Get married." His voice is so soft and earnest but it pierces through Shayne's chest. In all the times they'd joked about being perfect for one another, they'd never let it get quite this far. 

"Seriously?" He asks, unable to control the way his voice cracks. 

Damien nods, his grin growing as he shuffles closer to Shayne until their legs are touching just enough for Shayne to feel the warmth of Damien's leg against his own. "I'm down if you are." 

In the end, it didn't happen with a passionate confession and making out until dawn. It happened in a quiet moment filled with shared looks and bashful smiles. Shayne looks at Damien, unable to keep his own grin off of his face as he says the words that he knows would change everything.

"Let's go." 

* * *

_Present Day_

Shayne tries not to smile too obviously when he sees Damien sidle up to him from the corner of his eye, their shoulders pressed together as Shayne waits for his coffee to pour. He looks around the mostly empty kitchen and turns to face Damien, his thumb twisting the ring around his finger that feels so unfamiliar yet perfect. 

"Hey." 

It's one word but it makes a toothy grin light up Damien's face in a way that Shayne knows he could never get tired of. "Hi," Damien replies, looking down at Shayne's left hand. "How was the table read?"

"It was good. Olivia wrote a really funny script," Shayne replies, raising his eyebrows when Damien never looks up to meet his gaze. "Um...my eyes are up here, Dame." 

Damien laughs, bouncy and bright like sunlight streaming in through an open window. It fills Shayne with warmth. "It looks really good on you," he says, reaching out and gently swiping his index finger along the ring. The touch is so light and barely there but it still sets Shayne's skin on fire. 

Shayne lets out a high pitched laugh that ricochets around his chest as he looks down at Damien's hand. "It looks good on you, too." Shayne looks at Damien and can't resit letting out another quiet, disbelieving laugh. "That really happened, huh?" 

"It did!" Damien says, bumping their shoulders together and grinning cheekily as he steals a sip of coffee from Shayne's cup. "Is it weird that this doesn't feel weird at all?" 

Shayne shakes his head, his smile shrinking but never losing its shine. "I was just thinking the same thing." He leans back against the counter and takes his cup back from Damien, letting his fingers linger around Damien's as he grips the cup and pulls it close. 

"Hey, guys." 

Shayne whips around, narrowly missing spilling coffee all over himself and the floor as he turns to face Ian who's looking at them with a tired smile. "Oh, hey, Ian." Shayne looks back at Damien for a moment before looking at Ian who slides past Shayne to fill his thermos with coffee. "How's it goin'?" 

Ian shrugs. "Oh, you know. It's going," Ian says, looking between the two of them and smirking. "Am I interrupting something?" 

It's only then when Shayne realises just how close together he and Damien are standing. The toes of their shoes were no more than six inches apart. They both automatically take a step away from each other. 

"Not at all," Damien says, punching Shayne's shoulder gently. "We were just talking about our weekends. How was yours?" 

Luckily, that seems to distract Ian enough as he begins talking about a girl he'd went out on a date with. Ian is so distracted that he almost doesn't notice the way Shayne and Damien slowly begin inching towards one another until their shoulders are pressed together. 

Almost being the operative word. 

* * *

_Yesterday_

Damien fiddles with his tie as Shayne picks something for them to listen to. He keeps his eyes firmly attached to the road ahead of him and the GPS' voice coming from his phone speakers. He can't help the grin that grows when Shayne finally chooses a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLtKfKJu3RQ). 

"Ugh, this song is _so good_ ," Damien says, tapping his steering wheel to the beat. It's when he begins singing along to the chorus when he feels Shayne's eyes on him. "What?"

"You've got a really good voice, that's all." Shayne's head is back, resting against the headrest as he watches Damien drive. Damien can't help the blush that grows on his face at the intensity under his gaze. "We really doing this?" 

Something falls in Damien's chest when Shayne says that. It's heavy and dark and makes Damien feel slightly sick.

"I...are you having second thoughts?" Damien can barely get the words out. "We don't have to. I was just--"

"--no, no! I'm not having second thoughts," Shayne says, reaching out and placing a hand on Damien's arm. "It just seems kinda hard to believe." Damien lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiles. 

"I know what you mean," He says, glancing at the GPS briefly as he turns into a parking lot. "It feels kind of surreal. But..."

"But?"

Damien turns the car off and finally looks at Shayne, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "I'm glad to be doing this with you." 

Shayne blushes but his smile is unparalleled. "So am I." 

With that, they each get out of the car and walk into the building, their hands clasped tightly between them.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Do you think we should tell them?" Damien asks, squinting against the harsh sunlight as he and Shayne walk back from a run to Starbucks. Shayne takes a slow sip from his drink before shrugging.

"I mean...we could," Shayne starts, savouring the bitter taste on his tongue for a minute. "Do you think we should?" 

Damien purses his lips, looking around before taking Shayne's hand in his own and squeezing it. He can feel the cool metal of his ring pressing against the inside of Shayne's palm and it makes him practically giddy. "It just feels weird keeping something like this from them. I mean, wouldn't you want to know if like...Noah and Keith suddenly got married and didn't tell us?"

The ice cubes rattle around in Shayne's cup as they walk, rattling around like thoughts in Shayne's head. "I guess it would make me feel kind of weird," Shayne says, looking down at the ground as they walk. "I don't know, though, it's all new and fresh. I feel like I wanna just...enjoy having you for a minute before sharing you." 

Damien smiles and stops walking, pulling Shayne the slightest bit closer in the middle of the side walk, just a block away from the Mythical office. "You've had to share me since you got me this job," Damien says jokingly, swinging their hands between them. "Also, you've had me for way longer than you think." 

Shayne bites back a smile and looks at Damien who's smiling at him bashfully. "Oh, I have, have I?" 

Damien rolls his eyes but doesn't try to fight the blush that crawls onto his face. "Mmm, whatever. You _totally_ knew I had a thing for you."

"I didn't!" Shayne counters, shoving Damien back but never letting go of his hand. "I thought I was the hopeless piner and you were the pinee." 

"C'mon, man, as if," Damien says as they start to walk again, "even during the _So Random!_ days, everyone always told me my crush was totally obvious." 

"Well, it was obvious to everyone but me, I guess." Shayne squeezes Damien's hand one last time but let's go when they reach the Mythical office, biting his lip. "Dame, if you wanna tell them, we can tell them." 

Damien looks at the entrance to the office and smiles before leaning in a pressing a soft kiss to Shayne's lips, his hand coming up to cup Shayne's jaw. 

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we let them find out for themselves."

* * *

_Yesterday_

It's a fairly quick process. It doesn't take any longer than an hour and some change to get them officially married. The whole process is _very_ bizarre but Shayne thinks he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

Because standing across from him at a gaudy alter made from balsa wood covered in chipping white paint is his best friend, beaming at him with a smile so bright it could outshine the sun. There's a man between them wearing a slightly ill-fitting suit officiating the ceremony and a secretary on her lunch break sat in the audience as their witness. It's all so ridiculous and way too similar to a bad romantic comedy that Shayne almost laughs...

But then Damien says the words Shayne never thought he'd hear and the urge to laugh fades, replacing itself with a feeling of love so strong Shayne's worried he might spontaneously combust. 

"I do." 

"And do you, Shayne Robert Topp, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish..." Shayne finds himself zoning out in the middle of the officiant's speech, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet and _waiting_ to get to the good bit. He's so anxious that he almost misses it. "...as long as you both shall live?" 

Shayne grins and nods, trying (and failing) to keep tears at bay as the words stumble out of his mouth. "I do. I do _so much._ "

Damien giggles, high pitched and short and _so, so_ beautiful. Shayne laughs too, peals of laughter escaping him faster than he can handle. The officiant simply waits, a quiet smile on his face as he watches them lose their minds. 

"Well, if you both are done," he says, though there's no heat in his words, "then by the powers vested in me by the city of Los Angeles, I now pronounce you duly married. You may kiss your husband!" 

Shayne takes a step forward and cups Damien's face in his hands, his thumb stroking across Damien's cheekbones briefly before he leans in and presses their lips together in a kiss he's been waiting for for eight years. He feels Damien's hands come up to rest on his waist and pull him closer.

It's not the perfect first kiss in the traditional sense. They're smiling too widely for their lips to actually meet and their teeth clack against one another uncomfortably every now and then, but...it's them. And because of that, Shayne thinks he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_Present day_

Everyone finds out in such a casual, nonchalant way that it almost goes over their heads. It doesn't happen until Wednesday. 

Damien walks over to Shayne's desk after work and grins, sneaking up behind him and winking at Courtney who stifles a smile. He places his hands over Shayne's eyes and leans down, hovering next to his ear. 

"Guess who?" He asks in an overly exaggerated Australian accent. He can feel Shayne's cheekbones tensing under his hands as a smile grows on his face. He hears Shayne hum as if in thought and lets out a quiet giggle.

"Oh, god, I dunno..." Shayne says, tapping his chin with his finger. "I'm gonna have to guess...Keith?" He draws out the syllable in Keith's name and can't help it when he begins to laugh as Damien lowers his hands but rests one on his shoulder. "Oh, Damien! I never would've guessed."

Damien rolls his eyes but laughs anyway. "You're so dumb," he says through chuckles. He can feel his skin getting warmer as slowly more people start looking over at them. 

"Yeah, whatever. You know you love me," Shayne says, grinning when Damien's hand moves from his shoulder to his cheek. He lifts his own hand and wraps it around Damien's wrist. 

"I guess you're alright," Damien mumbles. He quickly looks into Shayne's eyes, as if asking for a confirmation that he knows he'll get. The way Shayne's smile grows ever so slightly is all the approval he needs, before he leans in and gently plants a kiss to Shayne's lips. 

Damien almost allows himself to get lost in the now familiar way Shayne smells, feels, _tastes_ when they kiss. The sounds of their coworkers confused, surprised, and excited yells melts away as he focuses entirely on the way Shayne's lips taste like the lemon flavoured La Croix he'd just been drinking. As he pulls away, he keeps his face close, brushing the tip of his nose against Shayne's and sighing. The first voice he hears when he comes to is Olivia's.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Her voice is the most distinct, shrill and sharp and excited as she jumps up and down at her desk. Damien looks up at the ceiling and laughs, feeling his face heat up. He feels Shayne's hand wrapping itself around his own and he feels tethered again. 

"So wait," they both look up when they hear Courtney speak, "those rings...you guys got _married_ and you didn't _tell us?!"_

Shayne laughs and hides his face in his hand, shaking his head as he stands up and closes his laptop. He ignores the cacophony of voices around them and turns to Damien instead who's already grabbed his bag for him and is smiling at him like he's the most precious thing in the world. 

"Ready?" He asks, squeezing Damien's hand and taking his bag from him. Damien bumps their shoulders together and nods.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get characterization right in rpf is really hard :( also i didn't proofread it heyo!
> 
> i promised myself i wouldn't let my addiction to smosh get this far but it did so ???? 
> 
> this fic wouldn't exist without @damienlost's Shaymien Spotify playlist that I found on Tumblr so go listen to it!! (It's called "...like perpendicular?" and it is Very good. That being said this fic is actually based on a song that isn't in this playlist lmao (Go listen to Let's Go by Chase Your Words!)
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
